Keido Arc
Keido Arc is the fourth major arc plot to be introduced on Devil Beater series. Two weeks after the departure of Team Dimensionia, the Alliance recieves a letter from Ineur himself, giving a mission to annihilate a company called Keido Corporation, which took over Studdton after the economy crisis. Appearances Plot Keido Saga Two Weeks Later... Two weeks later, Gardi finds mail. Claude thinks that the mail is just weight programs for Egbert, with Egbert declining that he is on a diet. Alan lets out a undistinguished roar because of Egbert's use of egg puns. Vritra, Hop, and Sly try to read the letter, until an annoyed December interrupts the three and yells out why Egbert subscribed to the weight programs, while a confused Winchester questions about who said what. Jay said that none of that the interns say matter and lets Gardi read the letter. The letter was from Ineur, who wrote about a group of mafiosos who had taken control of Studdon. Reggie recalls to when he accidentally crashed the economy of Studdon and says that the pizza company KeidoCorps has taken over the food industry, meaning that the only food they can get is pizza. Gardi think it's neat and agrees to go to Studdon. Django wants to drive the bus, but Diablo disagrees and lets Zecon take the wheel. Two hours later, the team arrive at Studdon. Vritra and December took notice of the mafiosos. Vis states that the team must fight them, however Diablo complains that there are too many people, but Jay tells them there is no time to complain and fight anyways. After all are defeated, Gardi thinks that he should go take to a manager about what's happening. Jay questions if he has control as a leader of Varia, with Vis answering with a simple no. The Mayor's office Team Varia and the interns arrive at the Mayor's Office, where they encounter Pezza Keido, singing out and about babbling stuff. Jay orders Winchester to keep a low profile but Winchester started singing along with Pezza as well, resulting to him noticing the interns and Varia, with his face full of surprise. Ace starts questioning Pezza about his hat if he would die when he took it off and he said it will be extremely painful. However, Diablo urges Pezza to fight but Pezza said that violence wasn't the answer and says he might be jealous of his hat or something. Ace says it looks stupid, causing the fight between the interns and Pezza to start. After Pezza's defeat, he claims to go somewhere to have a super secret meeting with his "brother". Zecon interrogates Pezza where exactly, but Pezza tells him that's it and quickly leaves. Vis quicklys says that the crew must follow Zecon wherever he goes. Jay asks if he can have some control, but Vis replies with again, a simple "no". The Stock Exchange Team Varia and the interns have arrived at another place, with all the screens black but Ace questions why they're still making lights, but Vis tells Ace to "never talk again", but Ace replies with "Oh. Okay, then". Soon they meet Captain Keido, who is up for a challenge. The team begin to fight Captain Keido after he said "LET'S RUMBLE." After defeating Captain Keido, who felt upset about losing, Zecon questions Captain to know who captured the Mayor, but Captain said it wasn't him, but talking about this Old Coff thing. Sooner, Captain Keido leads the team somewhere to his destination, but there are full of surprises that await there... Pizza Time Upon arriving at the Pizza Time Shack, Captain Keido leads Team Varia and the crew to his place. Ace Lilith says the place could be a trap for the interns, but Captain Keido replied to Ace's smartness to know that it is a trap. The crew end up fighting a bunch of General Keidos, but the interns managed to defeat every single one of them. However, Captain Keido says he's not done and says he wants to join in the fight, which makes Zecon slightly frustrated at the point. After the fight with Captain Keido, Zecon interrogates Captain why he sent them to their place. Vritra then asks if Captain Keido wants to join them, but the one General Keido told Captain Keido that they don't know yet, leading to Captain Keido's team retreating after their defeat. As there is no time to waste, Team Varia and the interns head inside the Pizza Time Hut to await their deadly surprise... Quaza The lot enters into the building, as Zecon and Jay finds it suspicious about the interior. Pezza then arrives with someone with, only to be interrupted when encountered. After the battle, he asks Pezza to come along with him. Pezza stutters himself as if he wants to hear what the lot wants to say, only to be angered by him. Jay then questions Chris whoever he is, followed by him smiling as he vanishes into thin air. Gardi realized that he knew what the chapel really is. Zecon hastely asks him to give out questions about it. However, Gardi stood there while warning them that he is listening. Chris Crox Alaric went into the forest that somehow had gotten flipped upside down, and notices Chris Crox. Out of anger, Chris makes Shakti younger, causing a fight to begin. The Interns notice that Team Varia is gone, and Chris Crox appears, claiming that he had made them disappear, causing a fight to start. Future Once the interns exit the building, they noticed that the terrain has changed and being left for a long time. Rufaro appears, and Eggbert assumes he is no stronger than Pre-10 year Rufaro, causing a fight to start. Later, the interns are led home by Rufaro, and as soon as he says he will tell the story, Future Shuu and Ducasse say that Rufaro shouldn't tell the story, causing a fight to start. Dane Gang Saga Nick's gang Nick Nebula shows up, searching for somebody to fight the cartel. When Dane’s Gang is all that’s left in the alliance base, he fights them to test their strength. After the fight, Nick states that he’s doomed after the Dane Gang went on full power, stating that they barely scratched him. Sir Venon stated that the Dane Gang are strong in numbers and has been fighting over very long periods of time as Chester agreed. Then, Nick wanted to recruit the Dane Gang regardless and thus the Gang began leaving the alliance base. Desert Nick and The Dane Gang went into a very short desert when Nick realizes that he gave away their location, resulting in that they’ll have to walk. As they walk, Nick warns about Chapel Coffman that if you look through his eyes, he’ll always be listening to you. The Dane Gang doubted that they shouldn’t be worried because since Coffman can’t get to them in time. Suddenly, one of the cartel members, Anatis Kirche appeared in front of them as they stopped walking. Nick notices that Anatis’s timelock lets him send letters to himself back in time, not often as the Dane Gang have to beware. Sir Venon wanted to know why Nick knows so much about the artifact. In a response, Nick would love to explain but he says that he’s listening. The Gang began to fight Anatis Kirche as the short conversation was finished. After the fight was finished, the Dane Gang realized that Anatis disappeared resulting that they would have won in that case. As Chester said that with Nick and the Dane Gang, they are unstoppable with Nick disagreeing and saying that he wants to Dane Gang to join his Gang. Therefore, the decision he said was fair. Back to the progress of walking, Dane was thirsty for water. Luckily, they are almost there to their breakpoint. Crack...! Finally, Nick's Gang finally reached to their breakpoint as Dane runs quickly to the pizza shop to drink water to get rid of his speech impediment. Nick says that they should leave now until a beanie hat male, Avaxus and a red hooded male, Ivan Baddo interrupted the Gang. Ivan explains that they have been wandering off for days since they took the wrong train since they just got here and stumbled upon the Gang. Thus, the team began fighting the duel. After the battle, Nick asks Ivan and Avaxus if they have anywhere else to go. Avaxus responds that they have plenty of places to go such as looking for a dude with a massive sword. Nick thought the same thing that they’ll have to go to a dojo and as Nick wants Ivan and Avaxus to join the Gang to use their strength as well. Avaxus oppose he’s got a keen eye and knows where he’s going and not the dojo. However, Ivan redacts that he and Avaxus just has nowhere else to go. Then, the Dane Gang and Nick proceeds to head to the dojo joining in with Ivan and Avaxus. Arriving at the Dojo Upon arrival at the dojo, the team gets ambushed by ninjas. Everyone defends themselves, leading to Major Brando to reveal himself. Nick requests that they need to see their leader, but Major refuses and rallies more of his ninjas to attack. Eventually, Nick and his team defeated all of Major's ninjas. Conceding defeat, Major allows the team to see their leader. Meeting the leader Inside the dojo, the team meets the "master" of the dojo, revealing to be none other than Keith Brando. He reveals himself as the "sword master", whereas Avaxus doubts his abilities. This provokes Keith to attack them upon offending his self-proclaimed master and a fight ensures. After the fight, Keith calms down and questions Nick of his arrival; he explains that he is on a mission to destroy the cartel and request Keith to join them; Keith accepts. After that, the sun sets and everyone decides to camp out in Keith's dojo for the night. The following night... As everyone sleeps, everyone suddenly wakes up to the sound of noises in the garden. Upon investigation, they come across Lewis Citadel, a member of the cartel. He steals Keith's sword, explaining that the sword belongs to the Cartel. He attacks and everyone stands up to fight him. The team eventually defeats Lewis, but he discloses that the cartel has taken over the dojo and he retreats with Keith's sword. Before he leaves, he reminds Nick that the leader is still watching them as they speak. An old enemy In order to face against the Cartel, Nick decided he must recruit one more ally, causing Keith to have a bad feeling. Nevertheless, Keith complies and Nick shows the team who he is going to recruit --- Xenon. Using Keith's sword, he breaks the dojo's seal and frees Xenon from his imprisonment. Nick tells Xenon he must work for him, but he refuses. A battle then ensures. After Xenon's defeat, Nick once again asks him he will work for him. He tells him he is going after the cartel, where Xenon also share the same goal in retrieving the second half of the artifact the cartel leader has. Nick stops him from explaining further, warning that they're still being watched. Afterwards, Xenon joins Nick and asks him whom else they're going to enlist. Nick says he needs one more member and the team head out of the dojo. Mysterious encounter in the valley The team arrive in a waterfall valley and encounter a mysterious Skeleton Man, whose intention is to meet with Keith. Believing he to be from the cartel, the team attacks him, although Nick is under suspicion how the cartel caught on the team very quickly. All the fighting calls Lisuke Higashikata to the fray, bothered by the intense noises. He joins with Skeleton Man and the two attack the team together. Skeleton Man eventually became disabled and was forced to retreat. Nick tries to pursue, but Lisuke prevents him, though Nick easily incapacitates him despite Avaxus's request to personally deal with him. The rendezvous point The team arrive in a confined cave where they plan to regroup for their next plan. Esteban Finlay arrives, confirming to everyone they weren't followed. While waiting, Avaxus still holds grudges with Lisuke and immediately tries to start a fight with him, but Dane Vine blocks him and tries to calm him down, but he decided to use force, causing an infight to start. The group eventually subdues Avaxus and he calms down. Nick then instructs Esteban to give Avaxus and Lisuke the vigor --- a power-up drink. However, Esteban only has one remaining in his inventory. So Nick calls the team for a vote for which of the two will take the vigor: Avaxus or Lisuke. After everyone makes their decision, the decider is given the vigor and receives a power boost. Showdown with Lewis The team proceed on through the valley and encounter a wall; the vigor-powered teammate breaks it down. Beyond it is a dead end, but Nick perceives it as a hidden base. Then Lewis shows himself once more, who uses a mysterious device to drain the vigor-powered teammate of its vigor and into himself, thus gaining the power of vigor. With his newly acquired power, he attacks. However, the team manages to defeat Lewis. Nick, with cunning, full defeats Lewis by draining his vigor, leaving him in a mortally wounded state, "just as he planned", to Vine's confusion. With no time to explain, Nick gives the team orders: The Dane Gang and rest of the team, respectively, will split into two groups and infiltrate each part of the base. Dane Gang's random encounter The Dane Gang take the left side of the base and find themselves in an underground hall, where they encounter four anonymous people. Their poor choice of words to have them identify each other provokes them into fighting, while one of them leave. After the fight, the remaining three anonymous people disclosed they are looking after the cartel as well. Having to meet people with the same common interest, Vine suggest they group up with them. They accept their offer. Trivia *During Ace Lilith asking Pezza if removing his hat would kill him off, following by Gardi refers to him as 'a big guy', is a reference to the infamous internet culture; "Baneposting"; where an awkward dialogue between a CIA agent named Bill Wilson and the captive villain Bane took place in the prologue of The Dark Knight Rises . Category:Arcs